Lost and Found
by Shout Diva
Summary: [AU]One of Vince's recently fired employees decides to get revenge by kidnapping the bosses daughter, which proves tough when she's out on a trip with her husband and 4 friends who have problems of their own. [StephH][HBKLilian][DaveVictoria]
1. Chapter 1

**Katie and Katy here. I love saying that. Anyways, we have a short 5-shot here for you all. We disclaim everything and everyone. That is all. ) Enjoy!**

* * *

Vince McMahon glared down at his employee of twenty-five years, enough to make the man squirm. 

"You have a lot of nerve, you know that?" Vince laid into the man.

"Sir, I can explain," he squeaked, trying his hardest not to show how terrified he was of his boss.

"SHUT UP," Vince roared, causing his soon to be former employee to jump. "So… let me get this straight. You sold my ideas for the new laptop to TNA Technology?" The man remained silent, not wanting to upset his boss anymore. Vince took his silence as guilt, and shook his head.

"You've been a trusted employee with WWE Technology for twenty-five years. I've given you so much, and this is how you repay me?"

Still, the man said nothing, instead looking at his shoes.

Vince sighed, sitting down in his chair before glaring at the man once more.

"Mike Chioda, you're fired. Get your ass out of this building and don't let me ever see your face again."

Mike swallowed, his eyes flashing as he stood. "You're gonna regret this," was the only thing he said as he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"So what was the story again?" Dave Batista asked his girlfriend of seven months, Lisa Varon. 

The raven haired woman smirked to herself, keeping her eyes on the road. "I called Steph this morning like she asked me to, and you don't even want to know the things I was hearing. Basically, the two rabbits are going to meet us at the camp base in an hour or so," she explained.

"Those two need help," Lilian Garcia said from the backseat of the Explorer.

"Not really," her fiancée, Shawn Michaels said. He began to explain himself when the blonde glared over at him. "If they weren't doing the horizontal tango on an hourly basis, then they'd have some issues."

"So, what, Shawn? Newlyweds should be having sex every waking moment they are together?" Lilian challenged her fiancée.

"Sounds good to me," Shawn replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Lilian.

"Ugh," she grunted, shaking her head and jerking her hand away from his to cross her arms over her chest. "Men."

Lisa and Dave exchanged a glance, Lisa flicking her gaze to the backseat, where Shawn and Lilian were each staring out the window sullenly.

"Ah, so… how are the wedding plans coming?" Dave blurted out, only to flinch when Lisa smacked his chest. Lilian and Shawn had been engaged for almost a year.

"Fine." "They aren't." Shawn and Lilian answered simultaneously.

Dave was about to further his questioning when Lisa said, "It's so beautiful out here. I think this is going to be good for all of us."

"Aren't you the little poet," Dave teased. She reached over to deck him again, but he caught her hand. Stretching his arm over the seat, he poised his fingers at her side. "You really want to do that?"

Giggling, she glanced down. "I could ask you the same thing! You do it, and we all crash! Then Shawn and Lilian can't make us God parents." Lisa giggled more when he lightly tickled her side.

Lilian watched on from the back, sighing. Why couldn't that be her?

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Mike said to the man sitting in front of him. 

"Yeah, so why am I here?" Andrew Martin, better known as 'Test' asked.

"Long story short: You remember that bitch who left you for that other guy?"

Test's eyes darkened as he looked at Mike, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "Yeah. Stephanie McMahon. I remember her. Why the trip down memory lane?"

Mike smirked, realizing that he had Test in the palm of his hand. "Her dad fired me. And I want revenge," he told Test.

"How?" the huge man asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well you see, that's Vince's baby girl and if she were to come up missing, he'd cough up the big bucks to get her back."

Andrew quickly caught on. "Oh, alright. But how are we going to get her? She's married now."

"Oh ye have little faith," the older man quipped. "Our little Stephanie has taken a camping, outdoorsy whatever trip with her dear husband, Paul Levesque."

The big man shrugged. "Okay…?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "They're in the woods of Virginia. We're going to be there too. The moment Stephanie takes one step out of their 'safe' camp, she's ours. And once she's in our care? The money is ours." He could see the sparkle in Andrew's eyes and knew he had him – hook, line and sinker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Paul, put me down!" Stephanie squealed as her husband carried her over his shoulder.

Lisa laughed, leaning her head against Dave's chest. "Those are two crazy kids," she told her boyfriend.

Lisa glanced at Shawn, seeing the sullen look on his face as he and Lilian were setting up their tent. Shawn's fingers slipped as he was putting up the tent, causing it to collapse to the ground in a heap of fabric.

"Oh, way to go, cabron," Lilian said, sighing as she threw her poles down.

"Lilian, shut up. It was an accident," Shawn shot back.

"Just like it was an 'accident' that you forgot to call the DJ and he was booked for the night of our wedding?" Lilian couldn't help but snap.

"Maybe if you would've just agreed with my original plan and had you sing, things would be different!" he shot back.

She felt the Spanish tirade coming and the tears too. Giving him one last glare she stormed off to get something out of her bag.

Lisa frowned and looked up at Dave. "We have to do something."

"Like what? I don't want to intrude." He paused. "Maybe they just aren't right for each other."

She scoffed. "Oh yeah right, Dave, and Santa Claus is real."

Lisa kissed his cheek, then exchanged glances with Stephanie, gesturing that they needed to grab Lilian. Stephanie nodded, turning to Paul and saying, "We need to go to the bathroom," motioning towards Lisa and Lilian.

"We?" Paul repeated. "Why is it that females always go to the bathroom together, even in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's an unspoken rule that was written to piss the testosterone breed off," Lisa replied, grabbing a protesting Lilian's arm and pulling her away.

"We'll be back in a few," Lisa called over her shoulder, guiding Lilian away along with Stephanie.

"Females," Dave commented. "I don't think I'll ever understand them."

He winked at Paul, who grinned back. They both looked at their college friend who had a stormy look on his face. Dave shook his head, thinking back to how the three had met their respective women. Lilian, Stephanie and Lisa had also attended college together, and Lisa and Stephanie had invited the three guys to a bar where Lilian had been singing at.

He and Lisa had hit it off immediately, and of course Paul and Stephanie had been dating for years before that. Even as he flirted with the attractive raven haired woman that he would end up asking out on a date several months after just being friends, he noticed that Shawn had his eyes on the woman with the microphone. It wasn't until a huge black man began getting a little too close to Lilian that Shawn made his move, telling the guy to leave Lilian alone.

Lilian had been very grateful, and she and Shawn began talking, falling for each other hard. Now, two years and an engagement later, Dave wondered if Lilian and Shawn were going to make it to the wedding date without killing one another.

Whatever the case was, Dave hoped that Lilian and Shawn would work their problems out and not ruin the weekend for themselves.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Andrew finally asked. 

Mike and Test were further into the woods, but still within binocular view of the camp. "We've gotta get Steph alone," he answered gruffly. "Now shut the hell up before you blow our cover." Shaking his head, he muttered something and went back to watching the three women through the binoculars.

"C'mon Lil, what's going on?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing," Lilian answered, sniffling.

"Aww, don't cry!" Stephanie wrapped an arm around her friend. "What's the matter?"

Lilian sniffled again, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't know," Lilian said softly, sitting down on a log. "It just seems like all Shawn and I do is argue anymore! And I feel like he is falling out of love with me."

"Oh, come on, Lil, you know that isn't true," Stephanie soothed, sitting down next to her friend and wrapping her arm around the little blonde's shoulders.

"Yeah," Lisa echoed, sitting down on the other side of Lilian. "You two are perfect for each other."

Lilian sighed, and then said, "I don't understand. Shawn… he just irritates me to no end. We fight over the dumbest things. I think that we aren't meant to be together sometimes."

Lisa and Stephanie exchanged another glance over Lilian's head. "Oh, Lilian, you know you two still love each other. So what if you're having a little bit of trouble right now," Lisa finally said. "I mean, you two are planning a wedding, buying a house, and you are finalizing a record deal! That's enough stress to even bother Steph and Paul!"

"You two never have anything to worry about," Lilian said to Stephanie. "If anything would ever possibly go wrong in your life, your dad would do anything and everything to get it fixed."

A few feet away, Mike smirked. _Let's hope you're right._ He pulled back into the thicket, making sure not to make noise. He bumped into Test on accident, knocking the big man backwards and accidentally stepping on a pile of dried leaves. A loud crunch reverberated through the trees.

"Did you hear something?" Lisa whispered.

Lilian shrugged, not wanting to deal with her friend's overactive imagination. "It was probably an animal."

As the words left Lilian's mouth, another sound rang out through the thick mass of trees. This time, though, the girls froze briefly before swinging their heads around simultaneously.

"Don't any of you move," Mike said softly, aiming a gun at the ladies.

"Yeah," Test added, standing menacingly next to the former employee of WWE Technology.

"Mike?… Andrew?" Stephanie asked hesitantly. "What are you guys doing?"

"Getting revenge," Mike replied. Seeing the confused look on Stephanie's face, he laughed mirthlessly. "I guess Daddy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Stephanie glanced at her friends who were staring at her, wide-eyed.

"What's going on?" Lilian finally asked.

Mike smiled pleasantly at the three. "What's about to happen is I'm going to put a bullet through you two's," – he gestured to Lisa and Lilian – "pretty little heads. And you," – to Stephanie, "you're coming with me."

He turned to direct Test. In one quick second, all three girls jumped up and started running. In the opposite direction of their camp.

* * *

"So what's goin' on with you and Lil?" Dave asked Shawn. 

Shawn sighed as he finished zippering up the now complete tent. "I don't know… we fight a lot now. I really don't understand her sometimes."

"Well, dude, you know she is under a lot of stress with her album and all," Paul said, tossing some sticks into the unlit campfire.

"I know," Shawn replied. "I just… I feel like she doesn't love me sometimes."

Dave smirked, shaking his head as he asked, "You and Lilian, not in love? I think hell would freeze over first!"

Shawn chuckled slightly, glancing at his watch. "Speaking of the girls, they've been gone awhile."

Paul shrugged as he attempted to light the fire. "They're females. They're probably gossiping and got distracted by a butterfly or something…"

Just as Shawn went to agree, all three jerked their heads in the direction of a high pitched scream and a gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" Lisa cursed as the bullet whizzed by her head, lodging itself in a tree.

"Come on," Stephanie panted, grabbing Lisa and Lilian's arms and pulling them down a different path. The three girls sprinted away, hoping to throw Mike and Andrew off course.

Mike cursed as he saw the girls take another path, sprinting after them. Test followed, wheezing slightly. "Man, I knew I should have quit smoking!" he coughed.

"Shut up, you idiot! I'm sure those assholes are on our tail by now!" Mike hissed, smacking Test in the back of the head. "We need to catch the girls before the guys do!"

"Oh, come on Mike, chill," Test whined. "They're running away from camp, they ain't gonna find them anytime soon!"

"They will if you don't cool it with the bullets! I didn't hire you to get trigger happy, I hired you to help, damn it!"

* * *

"Where was that coming from?" Shawn demanded. He knew that scream, he could pick that out in the middle of Disney World.

Paul could already feel the blood coursing through his veins. If someone hurt, or even tried, his Stephanie, all hell would break loose.

"It came from up there, where the girls were!" Dave shouted as he ran towards the direction of the noises.

Shawn and Paul quickly followed him. All three started up the trail, racing through the branches and tall underbrush of the forest.

The girls kept running, ignoring the thorns that were cutting into their legs and arms as they ran though the brush. "Come on, guys, this way," Stephanie said quietly.

They ducked down behind a tall bush, kneeling down. "Jesus, Steph, what kind of trouble is your dad in now?" Lisa asked softly.

"I have no clue," Stephanie replied. "Now be quiet before Mike and Andrew hear you! I'm hoping they don't notice us here and go off that way. Then, we can retrace our steps 'cause I think we took off away from camp."

"Okay," Lisa replied, placing her hand on the ground.

However, her hand didn't hit dirt…

Closing her eyes briefly and praying, Lisa looked down, a scream tearing from her lips when she saw the yellow and black snake next to her.

"Lisa what the hell is wrong with you?!" Lilian yelled. Lisa merely pointed down, Stephanie and Lilian's gazes finding what she was looking at.

Stephanie was the next to react as she screamed, and her and Lisa grabbed Lilian's wrists, dragging the little blonde even deeper into the forest with them.

* * *

"This is all my fault," Shawn groaned. The guys had reached the log where a few minutes before the girls had been sitting.

"C'mon Shawn, you know that's not true," Paul said.

Dave had been looking around the area, trying to figure out which direction they went. He found the three girls' tracks, but then two more pairs of feet were embedded in the soil too. "He's right."

"You're both wrong. If I hadn't have been so hard headed and didn't get her so angry, we wouldn't be fighting and they wouldn't have to had to leave."

Dave straightened up and walked over to him. "So you're saying that if you two weren't fighting, the girls wouldn't have to go pee together?"

Shawn sighed, shaking his head. "You guys wouldn't understand…"

"Understand what, Shawn?" Paul challenged. "We don't know what happened or why! The most important thing is getting the girls back safe and sound, so stop being so damn stupid!"

Shawn glared at his friend, muttering as he began following the tracks. "What do you know; you and Steph have the perfect life."

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, man," Shawn answered. "I just want Lilian back safe and sound."

* * *

Stephanie, Lilian and Lisa spotted a large group of bushes and they quickly jumped behind them. All three were breathing heavily and trying to look out through the leaves to see if Mike and Test had caught up.

Lisa started to feel an itch in her nose and knew what was coming. _No, no, no!_ she mentally shouted.

Mike and Andrew broke into the clearing. They both stopped, out of breath. Mike looked over at Test who still had his gun draw.

"Would you put that thing away!?"

And then Lisa sneezed.

"God bless you," Lilian said automatically, and Stephanie slapped her forehead, praying that Test and Mike hadn't heard them.

Her prayers went unanswered as Test and Mike sharply turned their heads to the source of the noise. Shit, Stephanie thought, glancing down and grabbing a branch. She pointed to Lilian and Lisa, gesturing for them to run when she gave them the signal.

Lilian and Lisa frowned at Stephanie, but met each other's glances, wordlessly making a pact not to leave their friend.

Mike glanced over the top of the bush, and half a second later, a tree branch smashed into his face, blood spurting out of his nose. "Run!" Stephanie yelled to Lilian and Lisa, who stood up and ran.

"Son of a bitch!" Mike yelled, dropping his gun and bringing his hand up to his face.

"What happened?" Test asked.

"Don't ask questions! They're getting away!" he barked in return.

The three ran as fast as they could go. Up ahead was a big rock and leaning against it was a log that resembled more the trunk of a tree than anything. Lisa and Stephanie stopped before hitting it, but Lilian ran blindly.

The blonde hurled over the large branch and began to roll down the other side, which was a steep hill that led down into a barren creek. Lilian stopped in an upright position, her back slammed up against the hard side of the bank.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the log that she tripped over tumbling down after her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, my God!" Lilian gasped, attempting to scramble to her feet. She wasn't able to stand up fast enough, however, and the heavy log rolled over her legs, drawing a strangled noise from the blonde's throat.

"Lilian!" Stephanie yelled, panicked at her friend's cry of pain. Clumsily, she and Lisa made their way down the hill, running over to where Lilian was leaning, her face strikingly pale.

"Oh God, Lilian!" Lisa cried. She bent over her friend, making sure not to but any weight on the log. "Lilian, are you okay?"

Lilian bit back a sarcastic reply, instead choosing to gasp in pain, biting back tears.

"Lilian, try to relax," Stephanie said soothingly. "Just relax. Can you move your legs at all?"

"I can move my left one a little bit," Lilian told her after a second. "I don't even want to try to move my right leg."

Lisa bit her lip, thinking. "Okay, Steph and I are going to try and roll the log a little so you can get your legs out. As soon as you do you have to get out of the way."

Lilian nodded, preparing to muster up all of her strength.

Stephanie looked at the enormous piece of wood for a long time. The heaviest thing she could remember lifting was a bag from Prada carrying 5 pairs of new shoes.

"On the count of three," Lisa said, getting on the same side as Stephanie so they could push together. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Both dark haired women pushed the log as hard as they could. Lilian pulled back and up with her arms, and only managed to free her left leg. She gasped as the log rolled back on her other leg again.

Tears sprang to her eyes as the log pinned her right leg down. Tears welling in her eyes, she leaned her head against the dirty embankment. "Go…" she gasped in pain.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Go!" Lilian said, louder this time. "Those two are gonna find us any moment, and I'm not gonna be able to run even if you get this log of me."

"Lilian!" Stephanie gasped, tears welling in her eyes as well. "You can't…"

"Please," Lilian pleaded. "Just go. Save yourselves."

"We're not going anywhere," Lisa told her blonde friend firmly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa, PLEASE!" Lilian cried. "Just GO!"

Lisa opened her mouth to reply, only to have a male voice silence her before she could get the words out.

"I suggest you listen to your little friend," Mike spat.

He and Test slowly made their way into the empty creek, dried blood caking to his face. He looked even angrier than before.

"What are you going to do to us?" Lisa asked, keeping her voice steady. She knew she could take Mike if need be, but Andrew was a different story.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you, or you," he added, glancing at Lilian. "But this one," he said grabbing Stephanie's arm, "is coming with me."

"What are we doing with the other two?" Test asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Mike yelled.

"But they've seen our faces, they have to be shut –" Before he could finish his sentence, Mike pulled the trigger on his gun that he aimed at Andrew's chest.

All three girls screamed. Test fell backwards, clutching his chest, and after a few moments of spasms, he lay dead.

"Now then, I suggest you two stay put or you'll end up like him." Waving his gun at Lisa and Lilian, he pulled Stephanie into a chokehold. "C'mon Princess, let's go make me some money."

"No!" Lisa yelled, lunging at the pair. Mike whipped around, smashing the gun across Lisa's face and sending the raven haired woman to the ground.

Stephanie struggled as Mike pointed the gun down at Lisa, cocking the gun and aiming.

Before he could pull the trigger, however, they heard rustling above them.

"Help!" Lilian yelled, alerting the people above them.

"You bitch!" Mike hissed, glaring at Lilian before making a split second decision and dragging Stephanie into the woods with him.

"Lisa! Lisa please answer me!" Lilian pleaded once she was sure Mike was gone.

She heard more footsteps above them and was terrified to yell for help again. She didn't know if Mike had more people out there with guns. She heard a man's voice and clenched her eyes shut, hoping that it would be fast and painless, whatever they were going to do.

"Lilian." A hand was placed on her shoulder and a familiar scent filled her nose.

Daring to open her eyes, relief surged through her body as she saw Shawn in front of her. Dave and Paul were still making their way down the hill.

"Shawn!" she gasped, grabbing his arm and yanking him to her. "Oh, my God!"

"Lily," he replied softly, pulling away and running his thumbs across her tear stained face. "Oh, Lily. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I can't move my leg," Lilian replied. "But please… help Lisa… and Stephanie! Some man has Stephanie!"

"WHAT?" Hunter asked loudly as he finally made it to the bottom of the hill. "Where did they go?!"

"That way," Lilian replied, pointing and biting her lip. "I'm sorry… it's my fault." But Hunter didn't hear her, he was already gone.

"Baby?" Dave asked Lisa, bending down to help her up. "Are you okay?"

Lisa winced as she raised her hand to her face; her fingers came away lightly covered in blood. "I'm fine, we have to go get Steph!"

"No, we need to get you to a –" Dave tried to argue.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Stephanie is okay." Jaw set, Lisa started off after Hunter. Shawn nodded and Dave took off after her.

Lilian hissed through clenched teeth as Shawn almost effortlessly raised the huge branch off her leg. He pushed it to the side and came back to her.

"What happened?"

"I… I tripped over the log and fell down the hill. The log rolled after me and pinned me down," Lilian replied, resting her head against his chest. "God, Shawn, I feel like an idiot."

"Oh, don't feel like an idiot, sweetheart," Shawn replied, kissing the top of her head. "It could have happened to anyone."

Lilian sighed, pulling away from his chest. She braced her hands against the ground, preparing to stand up. Before she could move, however, Shawn swept her into his arms.

"Shawn! Let me down," she protested. "I'm sure I can walk."

"Lilian," Shawn replied with a sigh. "I think your leg is broken."

"What? I don't feel any pain…?"

He frowned and started up the hill. "I know. C'mon, darlin', let's get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here be the last chapter!! Thanks to everyone for all your wonderful reviews. Katie and I really appreciate them. ) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilian sighed, fidgeting with the corner of the blanket on her hospital bed. She glanced up at her leg being held in a contraption, wincing slightly as she looked at the limb wrapped heavily in plaster.

When the log had rolled down and landed on her leg, it had instantly broken the bone. The only thing that had kept her other leg from being broken was that the log had been a little thinner in that one area. Still, the little blonde singer had a massive bruise on her shin, one that was going to take awhile to fade.

"Hey, sweetie," Shawn called, breaking the little blonde out of her thoughts as he entered the room. "I brought visitors!"

"Lisa! Steph!" Lilian gasped as her friends stepped through the doorway. "Oh, my God, how are you?" she asked, taking in her friends' appearances.

Lisa was sporting a black right eye, a white bandage above the bruised area. Her nose seemed swollen as well. Stephanie, on the other hand, appeared relatively unscathed, minus the fact she had a splint on her right ring finger.

They both grinned and hugged their friend. "We're fine," Lisa said.

"What happened?!" Lilian asked quickly.

Shawn sat down beside her. "Yeah, what happened? Obviously you found Steph, but what about the other guy?"

Paul sat down in one of the chairs, Stephanie sitting on his lap. Dave leaned up against a wall while Lisa sat at the end of the opposite side of Lilian's bed.

"Well," Paul started. "I found that runt and my wife making their way over to a black SUV."

"We stumbled upon him crushing Mike into the side of said SUV," Dave added with a light chuckle.

"Mike, as in Mike Chioda, one of your dad's longest tenured employees?" Shawn interrupted, looking at Stephanie. Shawn had been working for Vince even longer than Mike had.

"Yes, that Mike," Stephanie answered. "The same Mike who's lucky that his head isn't permanently stuck in the windshield of an SUV."

"Yeah, by the time we got over there, Paul was slamming his face into the windshield," Lisa interjected.

"Well, hold up a minute," Paul said with a laugh, holding his hands up. "It was Stephanie who freed herself!"

"Yeah, I hit him so hard that I broke my finger," Stephanie interrupted proudly, showing off the splint.

"And I simply… ah… made sure he couldn't hurt anyone else," Hunter finished.

"Yeah, well, I made sure he couldn't have kids," Stephanie muttered.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lilian was sitting on the couch in her and Shawn's living room. Her broken leg was resting on a pillow which was on top of the coffee table. Stephanie, who was sitting between Lilian and Lisa, had a bridal book resting on her stomach. 

"I love this one," Lilian said, pointing to a strapless wedding gown.

"Yeah, but what about this one?" Lisa pulled out another magazine and sat it on top of the first.

"Do I look like a damn book table?" Stephanie pouted.

"No, your head isn't flat enough," Hunter called from the kitchen, where he, Shawn, and Dave were playing poker.

"That was lame," Stephanie called back lazily, running a hand over her stomach.

"You know, that flat belly isn't gonna last very long," Lisa pointed out, flipping to another page and pointing to a wedding dress. "I like this one too."

"Ooh, that one is pretty too," Lilian agreed, shifting slightly in an attempt to relieve some of the pain settling in her hip. "How is little Lilian anyways?" she asked Stephanie.

Stephanie laughed, nudging her friend playfully. "Lil, I love you to death but we are not naming this kid Lilian Jr."

"Aww, but why not? She will be so beautiful and I will get to dress her up!"

"It's a boy!" Hunter yelled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Let it go!"

"I can't believe your waiting until the baby is born to know," Lisa said. "I personally would go crazy."

Lilian scoffed. "Girl, you went crazy until Dave finally proposed."

"That's because he's a lazy ass!" Lisa yelled so Dave could hear.

"I am not lazy! Or an ass!" Dave returned, walking into the living room, followed by the other three.

"Yeah, I waited how long to propose to Steph?" Paul added, smiling at his wife.

Shawn shook his head as he settled on the floor next to Lilian, smiling up at his fiancé. After the accident in the woods, he and Lilian had decided to speed up the wedding. The date was set for three months from then, with the hopes that Lilian would be out of her cast and finished physical therapy, ready to walk without a cane by then. They also stopped arguing, realizing that they almost lost one another. Now, with the wedding plans, Shawn and Lilian seemed a little more lenient towards each other, agreeing to the other's suggestions without fighting.

Shawn laced his fingers through Lilian's, turning to Dave and Lisa. "So, do you two have a date set?"

"I want it in the winter, but the Baboon wants it in the summer," she answered, gesturing towards her fiancée.

"You two have fun with that, but I gotta pee," Steph announced unceremoniously. She looked at Hunter. "After this one, you're gettin' fixed." To add on, she made a scissor motion with her index and middle fingers.

Both of the guys laughed. "Good luck with that one!" Dave said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Steph, c'mon now, let's talk this through," he said, chasing her towards the bathroom, only to be met with the door slammed in his face.

The girls and guys laughed as Hunter turned around, defeated, and made his way back to the living room. "I still can't believe Steph is pregnant," Dave commented, taking Stephanie's spot on the couch for the moment so he could wrap his arm around Lisa.

"Yeah, me either," Paul commented. "It makes what happened a few weeks ago even scarier than it already was 'cause there were four people in danger rather than three."

"Man, I would hate to see what you would have done to Mike if he hurt the baby," Lilian commented, smiling as Paul settled down in an armchair.

"How is our scrawny little friend, anyways?" Shawn asked.

"Locked up for murder, assault with a deadly weapon and attempted kidnapping," Paul answered.

"I saw that on the news last night," Lisa said. "They mentioned us too and they even plugged your upcoming album, Lil!"

"Really?" the blonde asked excitedly. Her excitement was short lived, however, when a shockwave of pain traveled through her broken leg and brought a grimace to her face.

"You okay, Lilian?" Stephanie asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing a pain pill won't fix," Shawn filled in as he went into the kitchen to get her pills and some water.

"Oh," Lisa said sympathetically. "How about we get going and let the old folks rest?"

"Hey, I'm younger than you!" Lilian protested, nevertheless accepting a hug from the raven haired woman.

"Yeah, I know, but Shawn's older," Lisa replied, "So therefore you fall in the old folk category as well."

"…that makes NO sense," Lilian argued. "I think Mike knocked all common sense out of your head when he hit you!"

"Maybe," Lisa laughed as Stephanie bent down to hug Lilian.

"Take care, preggers," Lilian said to Steph before smiling up at Paul and Dave. She accepted the pills that Shawn handed her, swallowing them eagerly before saying, "Thanks for coming over, guys."

"No problem," Hunter said. "You take care of yourself, okay, Blondie?"

"Yeah," Lilian replied, watching as Shawn escorted them to the door before leaning back with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," Shawn said as he came back.

"Huh?" Lilian asked, cracking an eye open.

"It's off to bed for you."

"Shawn, I don't feel like moving," Lilian whined.

"Then I'll carry you," Shawn said, bending down and easily lifting her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

"Thank you," Lilian said softly once Shawn propped her leg up and tucked her into the bed. "Will you lay with me? At least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Shawn replied, pressing a kiss onto her forehead before walking around to the other side of the bed and settling in against her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lilian replied drowsily. "More than anything in the world, Shawn."


End file.
